1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an actuator which generates a combustion gas as an actuating gas and is actuated with the gas. By way of example, the actuator of the present invention will be preferably used in a safety system for a vehicle such as a hood lifting device which lifts a vehicle hood in the event of an impact between a pedestrian and a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
JP2009-262853 A discloses such an actuator as a part of a hood lifting device which lifts a vehicle hood. The actuator is configured into a piston cylinder and uses a combustion gas which is generated upon ignition of a gas generator, as an actuating gas. In this actuator, a piston rod includes a piston section which slides inside a cylinder, and a rod. The rod extends from the piston section and projects out of the cylinder to raise the vehicle hood. The hood is configured as a receiving member for catching a pedestrian as an object to be protected. When the actuator is actuated, the rod supports the hood and lifts the hood to a predetermined position to catch a pedestrian.